Eggs and I Love You's
by KhCcGlee
Summary: What if Finn found Rachel in the parking lot after Vocal Adrenaline egged her? Finchel Fluff!


Finn Hudson fished through his backpack as he stood in front of his locker. This was his third time looking through his backpack and he still couldn't find stuff for Spanish class. Mr. Schue would not be happy if he showed up to class without his stuff the third time this week.

Just then Finn remembered something. His Spanish stuff was probably in his car. He had been finishing his homework in the car before school started and probably forgot to put it back in his backpack. Finn put his stuff back in his locker and raced to his car so he could get his stuff before the bell rang.

He walked towards the cars but stopped short when something caught his eye. It was a girl with long brown hair covered in yellow blobs. As Finn walked closer he recognized the girl.

"Rachel?"

Rachel Berry stood in the middle of William McKinley High School's parking lot. It was not normal for Rachel to miss a class like she was now, but this was an exception. Vocal Adrenaline had just bombarded her with eggs. Eggs weren't like slushies; eggs were stickier and nastier and harder to get out of hair.

The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced; she was taking the rest of the day off of school. That way she could take a shower instead of cleaning up in the school bathroom. It was always awkward when a freshman or senior walked in on you sticking your head under the facet. She was just about to turn around and leave when she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"Rachel?"

Normally, hearing that voice would put a smile on her face and make joy run through her veins. However, right now the last thing she wanted was to have Finn see her like this. Hanging her head she slowly turned around to face Finn.

She turned around; head hanging, obviously embarrassed for someone to see her in a state of weakness. That was so Rachel and that's what Finn loved about her.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he took a step closer.

"I was bombed with eggs."

"I can see that. Who did this to you?" Finn asked. He didn't know who it was, but he already wanted to pound their face in.

"Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel mumbled.

Finn's blood boiled at the thought of poor, innocent, beautiful Rachel being ambushed by those punks. He was definitely going to beat Jesse to a pulp, but first things first. "Rach, come on let me take you home."

She nodded and Finn took her hand and led her to his car. "I appreciate this Finn. This is really nice, especially under the circumstances."

"What?"

"You said that I shouldn't expect any friendship from you if things ended badly. I think it's safe to say things ended badly."

Finn remembered when he said that. He was just jealous and angry that she was with someone else. Now he felt extremely guilty. Rachel must feel like crap; she lost her boyfriend, she was egged, and she thinks she lost one of her only friends.

"Rachel, when I said that I was angry and jealous. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry. I will always be your friend, no matter what."

"Finn, thank you. You are a great friend to me. I don't deserve it." Rachel said as Finn pulled up to her house. "Would you like to come in? My dads aren't home so you won't be interrogated."

"Yeah sure, I would love to." Finn smiled and got out of the car. He ran to catch up with Rachel and grabbed her hand in his own.

"Well, right now I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up. You can watch TV or go on my laptop and I will be done in a bit." Rachel said once they got inside.

With that Rachel walked upstairs, leaving Finn alone. At first he stood awkwardly looking at his feet. Then, he looked around the room and noticed the walls and shelves covered in pictures. There was pictures of little Rachel dancing and singing and even a picture of her whole third grade class. He was looking closely at the class picture when he realized something. He and Rachel were in third grade together! That was so weird; how could he not have noticed her? She was surely the prettiest one there. Finn was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Rachel walking down the stairs and right up to him.

"Hey." She said and he nearly fell backwards. She giggled and looked up to him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. We can do whatever now that I am all cleaned up."

"Okay, how about we talk. I have to tell you something."

"Oh okay." Rachel said as she led him over to the couch and sat.

"So I have kind of been thinking a lot lately and I realized something. This is kind of soon, but I just need to get it off my chest. It didn't take me long after I broke up with you to realize what a mistake I had made, but you had already found Jesse. Its weird but you being with Jesse helped me realize my feelings for you. I was so jealous; it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Not when I was with Quinn and definitely not with Santana. I… well I kind of…"

"Spit it out, Finn!" Rachel said anxious to hear what he was going to say. She was sure that she knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Rachel, I am in love with you. From your crazy knee-high socks and your hair, to your voice and personality. I love every bit of you." Finn finished, happy to finally get this off his chest.

"Rachel, I am in love with you. From your crazy knee-high socks and your hair, to your voice and personality. I love every bit of you."

Rachel felt like her heart was about to explode. Finn Hudson was in love with her! She was pretty sure she loved him to. Sure, she liked Jesse, but that was nothing compared to what she felt for Finn. If she told him that she loved him, it would definitely not be a rebound. In all truth, Jesse was her rebound for Finn when he broke up with her. She had always had feelings for Finn, when she was with Jesse she tried to forget about them, but she never could. If he smiled at her or did something for her she would always get that burst of excitement.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson."

Within two seconds of hearing those words, their lips were meshed together.


End file.
